She was Mine
by chronophobia
Summary: She was the daughter of the renegade heiress. He was the brother of the man in love with her mother. Complications&Mind games played by the elites. What will you do? SASUSAKU and others
1. Introducing Me

In Gakuen Konoha, there is a cruel but elite method of imbuing to every heir and heiresses of the 'society' the reality of the outside world once they step into it. It trains them to become competitive- to survive the world where one wrong move could bring forth death and shame into the family. Every year level portrays the standard pyramid system of the high society, where the topmost rules while the bottommost grovels at their feet…. Even better, just one 0.1 grade outside the standard will not qualify you to said academy—and such is a shame, bringing a black hole to the family name. That is mostly the reason why almost everyone has been privately tutored until high school. It was so that the family could properly monitor their heir and make sure that they would never embarrass the name.

As per its program, the institution has an interesting set of categories. They have, at the top, what they would like to call the special ability class, which compromises only the best of the best: each person holds a title of a sort, naturally with grade and background backing, and if possible, looks to couple it with. Anyone from the special class to the second star is free to challenge for titles. One who is so and so in this and that is never accepted.

They are the king, the queen—certainly the ones who oversee and will definitely, definitely rule the entire world.

The second star, the class just after the special ability compromises the probable replacements of the special ability, is second in the pyramid. They are mostly butler families, influential representatives from families that promised to serve other families. An example of that is the infamous Branch Family of the Hyuuga Clan.

Lastly are the block sections outside this special ability class and, furthermore, are called commoners and occupy the bottom of the system. Don't get GK wrong- its students are anything but ordinary. They come from the elite of the elites of the whole world, gathered for three years of study and training in an island in Japan called 'Academy City'. They are just, however, pawns of the special ability. GK acknowledges their importance in the society. After all, a great king is only as good as his subjects

Going back to the Academy City:

The island itself is a pure wonder—it was designed by Senju Architectural Firm, which incidentally belongs to the descendants of the first Hokage.

It compromises of a self-operated mall directly updated by numerous Houses of Fashion, five-star restaurants and what only one could imagine: amusement centers that rivaled the world class ones outside the island, representative villas from every elite family and a world entirely to their own. The only way to enter the island was by flight, by land with only one bridge connected and controlled to the island or by water- more so, entry is limited to students and select few and the whole territory is barricaded by the latest technology made by alumni and is far beyond the time it was made.

More than anything, however, one must know that Gakuen Konoha is of an entirely different league and…

_**Its goal is to create a world of perfection.**_


	2. Out of My League

**Chapter One: **

_Out of My League_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto-sama<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hokage Mansion, Konohagakure, Japan<p>

4 : 2 0 p m

'_You should just kill them. That way they could take their fake smiles to their grave.'_

'No. How could I ever kill them? Smiling a fake one takes effort. I _know._'

'_Stop sympathizing with them. You are cut above the rest. The only option for them is to exist or vanish! They're an eyesore!'_

'That _is _true. They make my eyes hurt quite a bit. But... If I want power, I need them.'

'_You are a crown prince! You do not need others! They need YOU!'_

'Shall I kill th-'

"Naruto-ouji-sama, your transport is ready when you are. A suit is prepared for when you go as well." A guardian announced to him with a sweet smile as she lowered herself into a low curtsy. Naruto's face became dark and murderous. The voice's mirth filled his head.

'_You should see your face! Priceless!'_

The laughter that followed echoed through his ears as his face brightened into a charming façade, as charismatic as the powerful prince he was.

"Thank you!" he beamed at her, before tucking his hands to the sleeves of his yukata. "I shall change as soon as I talk to Iruka, ne?"

"Ah," she blushed, before turning her eyes side-wards. "Pardon my audaciousness, your highness, but… ah-I would like to wish you a safe trip so…"

Naruto darkened considerably upon hearing those sugar coated words as the voice incessantly chanted in his head.

'_Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!'_

When the guardian looked up, however, Naruto appeared to be embarrassed.

"Thank you." He said with a soft smile, placing a tensed hand on a coffee table, fist tightened. The voice clogged his ears and continued persistently, and it took all his will power not to smash the million dollar vase on the floor. Voice unnoticeably staggering, he said, "You may leave now."

As she left- happy to have her thoughts reach him, he placed a hand on his weary face and said to himself, "Hush, you nine-tailed fox."

The laughter boomed, louder than ever.

Between his fingers, his eyes were murky and narrowed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leclaire-Yamanaka, Ino-sama<strong>_

* * *

><p>Salon de la Grandeur<p>

6 : 3 0 p m

"A marriage interview just before I go to Academy City? **_Sont-ils décidé de me fatiguer ma mort? _**(Are they planning on tiring me to my death?)" Ino asked with an incredulous voice as she looked up from her circle of beauticians to the screen above, where her personal butler, Asuma, was briefing her with her schedule from the Yamanaka main headquarters in Paris, France.

She herself was very much comfortable in the cradle of her mother's elite salon in New York where some of the best of their salons are. "I would like to let you know that my preference in guys never changed! I still want the 'gifted man' with more than 130 for an IQ!"

"Yes, Ino-ojou-sama. That was why the team limited the candidates to your year-level, student of Gakuen Konoha and as close to your preference as possible-which is incidentally 3/4s of the student population." He said, his eyes tired even in the screen. Ino took pity on him for a moment before raising her chin up.

_"Hey, I sooo love that color! Change everything on my nails to that!"_ she said so suddenly in english that even Asuma thought he could just about face-palm despite his bearing.

"_**Mais, le jeune manqué..**._ (but young miss)" He switched to French (ino's mother-tongue), gaining Ino's attention. He did not want to use it but it was his last card. **_"__Votre mère a voulu ce qui est meilleur pour la ligne de la famille_**_**.**"_ (Your mother wanted what is best for the family line)

A pained silence stretched and the beauticians tried their best to do shrink as much as possible, try not to let the mistress see and feed on their fear. Ino's fingers became stiff in the hands of the beauticians, a menacing shadow darkened her porcelein face.

She looked pointedly at him for a moment before sneering. "Fine. Just one and I'll fly to Academy City."

**_"Merci beaucoup,_ héritière**." (thank you very much, heiress)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hyuuga-Uchiha, Sasuke-sama<strong>_

* * *

><p>Uchiha Chateau, Nice, France<p>

9 : 2 0 p m

An arrow whizzed through the air sharply, before meeting its target. It was buried by mere force an inch into the surface and a round of applause suddenly filled the tense air.

"_Uchiha Sasuke-sama has set a new record at 70 meters distance shot."_ The announcer droned out. Champagne filled the glasses of the spectators as Sasuke let his bow taken away. His mother approached him with a smile.

"We are pleased with your achievement for today." She said as soon as he went out to the atrium, where the audience was comfortably served. Sasuke went down on one knee, his right arm across his chest.

"Mother..." He said stiffly. Mikoto's eyes softened at the sight of her youngest bowing to her. She placed her gentle hands upon his broad shoulders.

"On your feet, my little prince." She said with regality. Sasuke stood up and inclined his head in thanks. "You must be very tired from the activities you participated in today. You may rest for the night and I shall take care of your guests. After all, you will be departing early this morning for a much, much tiring battle."

"Yes, mother. Good evening." He said, standing up and striding towards the double French doors leading to the gardens. Mikoto looked after her son worriedly before she was swept away by people who were dying to greet her for the night.

As soon as the fresh air hit his face, Sasuke felt the presence of two people.

"Suigetsu. Juugo." A small pause. "Were the assassins taken care of?"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." Juugo answered within the shadows. Suigetsu grunted before striding off to the light.

"Her most beautiful brattiness is thirty minutes away still. She is determined to make you wait, just so you know." Suijetsu told him, grinning. Exasperation flitted across his feature for a few moments before the second heir of the Uchiha Empire resigned. Sasuke stared at Suijetsu calculatingly before turning towards the stairs leading to the living quarters.

"I'm taking a bath." He said, and immediately, Juugo assisted him upstairs while Suijetsu dragged himself behind, securing the perimeter. It was not that Sasuke cannot protect himself—everyone knows that he's way stronger than his own protectors—it's just that formalities and traditions are as important to the society then as they are now. And strict provisions stated that a rule is a rule.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haruno-Fujiwara, Sakura-sama<strong>_

_**Uchiha-Hattori, Sai-sama**_

_**Yamanaka-Nara, Shikamaru-sama**_

* * *

><p>Fujiwara Hotel Penthouse<p>

7 : 0 0 p m

"Sakura, wake up. You said you have to wake up at seven o'clock." A dark-haired whispered right at her ear, strong arms on either side of her head. She felt the smooth expanse of his chest through her nightgown as his lean figure carefully caged hers.

"Ngggg." Sakura pushed his head away, before burying her own head further into the pillow. When she spoke, her voice was muffled and languid. "I said that?"

"Yes." He answered, sitting up and looking down at her. She smirked against the soft pillow, before extracting her leg from the tangles and dropping it on his lap. He made firm caresses to soothe her muscles as he waited for her to fully wake up.

"Did I say if it was eastern or pacific?" she said, finally opening her eyes. He stared at her sparkling emerald orbs blankly, the fake smile curling his lips. A grunt was heard from the far left side of the bed

"What a drag..." the voice said. Sakura lifted her head and saw two legs draped on the bed, with the connecting body somewhere on the floor. Sakura giggled, finally awake.

"I'm hurt that you found my carpet a much better place to sleep on, Shika." She teased, sitting up.

"Shut up. You probably kicked me out in your sleep, woman." He grumbled. "If you did your job in the office and not bring your office in your room, I would've fallen asleep on my own bed."

Sakura laughed loudly, looking at Sai, who shared her amusement with a raise of his brow.

"The time you'd probably hear Shika talking a lot is when he's explaining for idiots or when his sleep is at stake."

"Not just sleep," he said defensively, standing up and scratching his head. "proper sleep on my own bed."

Sakura threw her pillow at him. "You're just too lazy to go home, lazy ass."

"Probably," he said. His phone then vibrated and he held up a finger to Sakura, flipping his phone open. Sakura's eyes danced with mirth before she got up and strode to the bathroom. Sai rolled his eyes and put on a shirt, his pants and a blazer. Shikamaru put down his phone and fished out his own shirt and vest.

"My dad's waiting for me in the airport. Tell Sakura I'm going to see you guys in her villa in Academy City tomorrow." Shikamaru said, trying to fix his tie. Sai poured himself some wine, nodding to Shikamaru. "Also, your grandmother is going to kill you if you don't show up with Sakura on time. You've got 30 minutes."

"I've got it." Sai assured him, raising his glass to the droopy eyed guy. Shikamaru shook his head, hunched his back and buried his hands in his pockets. He was gone after a lazy tread to the door.

"Lady Sakura," the old woman made a short curtsy as soon as Sakura and Sai arrived in her living room. Sakura smiled warmly at the woman before hugging her and kissing both her cheeks.

"Beautiful, as always, Shiori-san." Sakura complimented, taking her seat in the middle. The old woman sat back again to the seat on Sakura's right while Sai remained standing behind Sakura.

"I hope my grandson is not giving you trouble, Lady Sakura." Shiori told Sakura, a practiced smile on her face. Sai's smile remained intact.

"He's holding me together. I am forever thankful." Sakura said, watching the tea as the maid poured her some. "Hmmm, Rose tea. Impeccable timing, Shiori-san. Nothing less from you."

"You're showering me with too much compliment, Lady Sakura." Shiori said, pleased. "At any case, I just wanted to check on you before you flew to Academy City. It would be the start of your social connections, after all."

"It is," Sakura said. "As well as Sai's."

Shiori paused at the mention of her grandson, before leaning in for her tea. "Your company is going well, I heard. I wish for its continuous success."

"It is. Very, very smooth." Sakura said, playing along. "And I'm going to make it bigger still. I'm happy with your family's unfaltering support."

"We are happy to serve the Fujiwara family for as long as we can." Shiori said, eyes twinkling. "Your father would've been happy to see your accomplishments."

"Yes, I know he would've." Sakura said, smile a bit tight than before. "My mother-"

"Ah, for your flight to Academy City, I've strictly ordered my son to get you the best private transport possible. Would a travel by air suit you more than by water? I hear the water's really moody in this time of the year."

Sakura opened her mouth to push the subject once again before stopping herself and smiling amiably. After all, her mother was not entirely a legible Fujiwara to their eyes.

"We better go, Shiori-san. I still have to go over some more things before I leave the company." Sakura said, standing up. Shiori sipped her tea, smiled warmly and watched as they briskly walked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hyuuga, Hinata-sama<strong>_

_**Haruno-Hyuuga, Neji-sama**_

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Mansion, Florence, Italy<p>

6 : 4 9 a m

"Close the curtains," a soft, yet cold voice muttered from under the blankets. She heard the curtains drawn. "I said, close it."

The young man drawing them open looked at the woman half-asleep still on her comfortable bed, a look of amusement on his face.

"Hinata-sama, the helicopter to the airport will be arriving in two hours. I suggest you wake up fully and enjoy a cup of earl grey before your fussy maids take away your leisure time." He said, approaching her bed with long strides. "It is destiny."

"How annoying," she muttered, gracefully sitting up with her fingers combing through soft raven tresses. Huge lavender orbs stared at his as a smile graced her features. "How tiring..."

"Watch your complaints, Hinata-sama. It would be bad if someone other than me heard those words from the gentle, obedient and weak heiress." Neji warned, pouring her some tea. Hinata pushed back the covers and dangled her feet on the edge of her bed, rolling her eyes.

"I am a great actress." She assured him, receiving the tea and taking a sip after she tested the aroma. "It was by my own decision that I told you of my deceiving character."

"Or by accident." He said, standing up. Hinata smiled sweetly at him, to which he responded with a well-versed sneer.

She watched him walk towards the double doors, which opened just in time for the maids to enter with her stuff. He looked back over his shoulders, quirked his lips and disappeared to the room parallel to hers.

"Goodmorning, Hinata-sama. Would you like a rose petal bath this morning?" the head maid inquired, taking away her tea and presenting her a silver tray with an assortment of bottles to choose from. Hinata randomly picked a bottle, read off the title and smiled charmingly at the maid.

"Doesn't this one smell great?" she said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter One<em>


	3. Careful With Words

**Chapter two:**

_Careful with Words_

* * *

><p><strong>Nara Konohagakure Headquarter, Japan<strong>

"Where were you?" his father asked him sternly, looking up from the file he was reading. Shikamaru rubbed his neck indolently.

"I was out," Shikamaru trailed seriously, before a smirk turned everything mischievous, "playing."

The file smacked against the desk soundly as his father stood up with a strict warning. Shikamaru didn't even flinch- his eyes simply drooped slightly in a sleepy manner, as always.

"I have no time for your jokes, my heir." Shikaku Nara warned, before extracting a folder from his file case and throwing a pile of photographs towards his son, hitting him in the face and the chest. One particular photo caught his cheek, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Shikamaru took a glimpse of the pictures dancing to the floor and saw a flash of pink in them.

"What do you think are you doing? Hanging about _these_ people?" Shikaku demanded.

"What I do in my free time is none of your business, old geezer." Shikamaru said quietly, eyes uncharacteristically sharp and conniving. The sudden rebellious streak from his usually languid son had him rooted on his spot. Then, as if everything was perfectly fine, Shikamaru continued casually, "Now what did you want from me?"

His father's lips pressed into thin line, before producing an orange invite from the muddle of paperworks on his desk. He placed it on the clear portion of the table and slid it towards Shikamaru , who neared enough to get it. He turned it lazily and saw a fancy lettering covered the back, saying _'Nara Shikamaru-sama'_ with a royal seal in front.

"If that's all, then I'll be going now." Shikamaru said in a bored tone, placing the invite in his back pocket. His father, however, muttered his name yet again in a more serious tone, as if warning him. But Shikamaru merely paused enough to glare at his father.

"If you touch her, I'll _ruin_ you."

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure International Airport<strong>

"Saku-chan." A melodic voice said suddenly, making Sakura drop the orange invitation that Sai had given her. Sai picked up the fallen envelope, face a blanket of calm and poise.

"Mother! You shouldn't be here." Sakura gasped out, surprised at the sudden appearance of her mother in the lear jet that was but a few minutes to take off. The beautiful Hisae Fujiwara (nee Haruno) smiled at her daughter, who had turned her suspicious face on her, scrutinizing.

"Why are you here? If _he_ learns you came back to Japan, _he_'ll be worried. The base of his father's operations is here, after all." Sakura said, face blank.

"I had to take care of some business here. _He _said I could drop by and bring you there." Hisae's face softened and she opened her arms to Sakura.

"Won't you welcome me with a hug, my darling daughter?" Hisae said in her uncharacteristic motherly tone, her soothing tone lighting up Sakura's face. Her only daughter then crashed into her mother as she tightly wound her arms around her. Sakura buried her face into her mother's neck, a childish smile on her face. Hisae murmured in a doting voice that "My heiress is still a child after all... Thank goodness."

She then looked up to see Sai being politely silent a meter away from his 'mistress'.

"Come here, as well, my dear." She told Sai, who reluctantly went near her with an awkward smile on his face. Sakura stepped back to make way, and gave Sai an approving nod. Sai's sense of duty overruled warning bells, so he safely placed a polite countenance.

"It has been a whi-" he was cut off by Hisae's arms around his frame, which endearingly wasn't able to cover his whole frame.

"Yes, it has, my dear Sai." Hisae said with a brilliant smile.

_She was such a rare spontaneity._

* * *

><p><strong>Sarutobi International Airport, Academy City<strong>

"Ouji-sama!"

"Naruto-ouji-sama, where are you?"

Naruto snickered from his hiding place, eyes dark as the stormy ocean when he peeked.

Finally, he fussy throng is gone and he was now free to do whatever he pleased in this country. It was out of his father's jurisdiction and he doubts he'll get jailed with the protection of international comity over his prince-head.

"Che," he said, putting on his dark-tinted glasses and his hoodie over his blonde head before burying his hands deep into his pockets. When he turned to go, a force almost knocked him off his feet. It seemed the same case for, as per the suppleness of the body, the woman and instinctively, he reached out to take hold of her shoulder. Huge lavender orbs met his in an irritated manner that looked so unusual in her gentle face, but suddenly changed when she recognized his attire. Kyuubi snickered in his head.

"A-Anou, I'm sorry for bumping into you," she said with an apologetic smile. Naruto blinked, before scratching his head and grinning.

"It's alright, ojou-san." He said with a bright smile, helping her settle back her balance. "Please be careful next time, though."

Hinata was so sure that her mistake was forgotten and was about to say thank him and say goodbye when Naruto's cool azure orbs stared her down intensely. Hinata flinched visibly and watched him carefully as he leaned down to her ear and whispered again, "You better be_ really_ careful next time."

Hinata automatically froze; her face as stiff as a board. Naruto grinned to show his sharp canines, the signature wolfish smile, as he straightened up.

"_Ma_, it seems I would have to leave you to fend for yourself..." he trailed. Then, a gorgeous smile lit up his face, as if he finally placed her features from memories of balls and conferences. "Ah... Then if you're really as good as I think you are- I shall _definitely_ see you _soon_."

She gritted her teeth inwardly as she was superficially all smiles and charms, watching him attentively as he stalked off through the crowd. Her grip on her purse was even tighter when Neji found her, two orange invitations in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Villa, Academy City<strong>

"How long are you going to continue this worthless affair," Sasuke paused to glare at the man standing quietly by the window, "_Aniki?"_

"Worthless, huh?" Itachi said, amused by the mere concept of it. Sasuke's eyes sharpened in retaliation, before throwing down some files.

"If father gets a wind of this, she'll be dragged further into hell and everything her daughter worked for will be shattered and _erased_ from history." Sasuke said, watching his brother intently. "You're lucky I got these files before it reached father. I'm tired of covering up your _renegade_ ass."

"Your creativity astounds me, little brother," Itachi said in enjoyment when he faced Sasuke, as if his brother's suffering was a hilarity. "But will I ever be called a prodigy if everything is as simple as it seems, foolish one?"

Sasuke stayed on his feet when his brother approached him until he was mere millimeters from his face.

"You'll find the daughter interesting. I trust that you'll get along well with her." Itachi whispered seriously, a smile twitching on his lips. The hidden meaning in his words was easily understood by the younger brother, whose eyes turned red. _'Protect her.'_

"Is that an order, Itachi?" Sasuke challenged, eyes ahead as his brother strode pass him and towards the double doors. Itachi paused for awhile, before giving his brother a gentle smile.

"I will trust you with her, Sasuke." He muttered and the doors closed behind him, quietly. Sasuke looked down the same window Itachi had been looking down at throughout the whole conversation and saw _that_ woman staring at her reflection in the koi pond, her gentle features embraced magnificently by the expert landscaping.

* * *

><p><strong>Moondust Café, Sarutobi International Airport, Academy City<strong>

"Irritating! It was utterly annoying!" Ino shrieked, throwing her hands in the air in indignation. Some passing teens her age giggled at her misery before being strictly silenced by their _butlers_. Ino ignored them and flipped her hair backwards. "I died at his lectures! What were we, student-teacher? No? Then, why were we having etiquette lessons in a five-star restaurant?"

"You have to be kidding me." Naruto said, rolling his eyes behind his shades. "You _forced_ me to sneak out just so you can complain?"

"Hey, am I complaining about those maddening bright smiles and appealing charisma you pull off?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow, watching Naruto smile and wave and shake hands at passing people who recognized him behind the ineffective 'disguise'. "And, might I tell you that if I didn't know better, that is so not a disguise."

Naruto beamed at her in understanding. "Then what is it?"

"A trend-set." Then Ino suddenly squealed like a fangirl, putting her hands together, "By the one and only Naruto-ouji-sama!"

"Sheesh, Ino!" Naruto said, annoyed, "tone it down, woman!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ino said, a smirk on her face. Then as if suddenly remembering, she rummaged through her bag and got an orange flash drive. "Oh, before I forget—here. The guest list, the menu, the music, the works! of your party is in there. Of course, the first party as you know is just a formality and _everyone's _invited. What I want you to do is choose fifteen out of those for the second party. You have until three this afternoon to send me the list—alright?"

Naruto nodded distractedly and smiled at an acquaintance. Ino rolled her eyes.

"You remember my special privilege right? I get to invite three others in the private party." Ino asked, to which Naruto just smiled and nodded obligingly. "I'm using my private yacht on this one so you better take me out to New York, alright? And oh, you better go now. Your _guards_ found you."

Naruto, who was randomly nodding his head to Ino, jolted in surprise, eyes widening as he looked behind him to see men in black suits forcing their way through the crowd. He muttered curses and swiped the orange drive to his pocket in one motion before striding off to meet his guards halfway through and not let them make a fool out of him.

"Don't lose your copy now, prince!" Ino called after him. Naruto looked back with his sunglasses on his head to glare at the girl, his teeth bared. Ino giggled as she settled back to her seat more comfortably and sipped her frapuccino™ like she had all the time of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Hattori Lear Jet, Sarutobi International Airport<strong>

"My mother _shot off_ as soon as she saw _him._" Sakura said impassively as she stared at the selca (self-camera) her mother had with her about an hour ago. She sighed lightly.

"I worry about her sometimes." She murmured. "She seems so much younger... so much more naïve than I am..."

"Sakura."

Sai appeared in her sight with the practiced smile on his face. Sakura spared him a fleeting glance before she went back to staring at her iphone with blank admiration. Sai recognized her bleak mood which he diligently labeled as 'spoiled game-master' and came to comply with the changes- hence, spoke strictly technically.

_After all..._

_...when the master moves, the servant moves with her._

"It seems our target contact is currently in a rendezvous with the Crowned Prince, Naruto Namikaze. It's best we go there now. In this, we prepared two situations we might encounter. Situation A: You can make your initial contact with the prince. Situation B: You'll catch the target contact by herself, as planned. Either is convenient."

"Hmm..." she nodded thoughtfully, and started throwing her gadget in an up and down motion.

Then, as if suddenly bored, Sakura tossed her phone to Sai (who caught it expertly) and proceeded to put on a pair of Butterfly Sunglasses by Prada™ while Sai tucked the phone in his jacket and proficiently helped her fix her hair under a black beret.

She whined, stretching her hands lazily. "What a troublesome stage-play."

Sai glanced at her in a twisted, obliging understanding, before popping in a piece of chocolate in her mouth, which she heartily chewed.

"Ack," Sakura suddenly said loudly in realization, sticking her tongue out as if in disgust. "I'm starting to sound like that guy."

Sai merely smiled at her like a devoted parent as he beckoned a servant. In moments, four women appeared in the aisle of the jet—each carrying shoe boxes labeled meticulously, with the stylish shoes in showcase. Sai passed by each before picking one. From her comfortable seat, she watched as Sai crouched low to carefully replace her doll shoes with Charles and Keith™ heels.

Once he strapped both on, she let him lift one foot and kiss her graceful ankle. Sakura felt him smile against her skin as a dark look of total dominion took over her face, a pure façade of a regal and independent queen.

"_Oh well, someone has to take over and direct, ne, my dear Sai?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Moondust <strong>Café, Sarutobi International Airport, Academy City<strong>**

Ino was looking through her tablet for last-minute check-up in the same café when they found her.

"Ino-chan?" a cute voice asked behind her and Ino raised a brow at the unfamiliar voice before following the source with her head. Behind her, was a doll-like face with huge eyes faintly hidden behind similarly huge sunglasses and her hair tucked neatly under a stylish beret.

"Do you remember me?" she asked in a sly tone before swiftly removing the beret to let her pink tresses fall. Ino's eyes blanked before a big smile stretched across her face.

"Is that you, Sakura? My forehead minion?" Ino asked teasingly, before standing up excitedly. She drew the smaller girl to her arms and taking hold of her face with both hands. "You look so adorable now!"

Sakura giggled and let her cheeks be kissed soundly. "Gosh, Ino! You sound like a pig still!"

"Shush! Don't ruin the good atmosphere. I heard you were staying in London?" Ino asked excitedly, bringing the girl to sit closely beside her. Sakura was about to answer but was briefly distracted by the connecting hand that squeezed her fingers firmly. Ino also looked up to see a handsome guy wearing a black beanie.

"Who's this? You're fiancé?" Ino asked in surprise, to which the guy responded to with dropping Sakura's hand and stepping back to the familiar position of a butler behind his mistress. Ino immediately recognized the action. "Oh, then does he belong to your butler family, Saku?"

"Ah..." Sakura looked back to Sai nervously. "It's not very official since my father is—since my family is a bit in complications regarding... ah—loyalty... The usual, I suppose."

A dawn of understanding cleared Ino's face as she remembered brief talks of her parents about the Fujiwara family. Despite that, Sai felt the need to put his mistress to rest.

"The mistress is but being modest. The Hattori family shall always serve the heiress of the Fujiwara family, regardless of the conditions." Sai said confidently. Sakura glared at Sai for using such formal words to refer to her but nonetheless smiled sweetly at Ino.

"Oh, well. Let's drop it then." Ino winked at Sakura. "I'm not at all fond of old school stuff."

Sakura smiled gratefully at her childhood best friend. Ino grinned back and then uncrossed her legs suddenly and sat up.

"Oh, of course. The crown prince of Konohagakure's having a party in his villa tonight— Did you get an invite of sorts already? I totally didn't notice your name in it and I didn't know you were here so-!"

"Ah, chill, Ino!" Sakura laughed. "I'm using my mother's maiden name. Do not fret, I'm very much invited."

Sai then showed her two orange invitations. Ino grinned.

"Oh, in that case—I'm giving you the official invitation to the _real party._" Ino said mischievously before rummaging her bag for the nth time and producing a silver invitation with, from what they gathered, the prince's personal handwriting and sign. "Limited ed. You better bring a... sexy dress! And you, no shirts under the blazer! You guys are gonna be topless. It'll last till the night before school starts. Be quiet about that invite though. We're just going to distribute it an hour before the party starts."

"Sure. We like showing skin, anyway." Sakura jokingly said as she stood up. "See you at the party, Ino."

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Two<em>


End file.
